


Out in the Open

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things shouldn't have to wait for privacy and a closed door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

When it happens, it's not deliberate, self-conscious, a political statement, or (Blair's theory) staking a claim.

Not even because Blair's licking strawberry ice cream off lips three shades deeper with a pink, lively tongue and Jim wants to get a taste before it's all gone.

No.

He kisses Blair, pulling him in close with a hug, kisses him in daylight, sunlight, outdoors.

Kisses him in a crowd, some staring, some not; some indulgent, some affronted.

Kisses Blair because he loves him and a kiss shouldn't have to happen behind a closed door.

Kisses him because it's past time he did.


End file.
